


A Little Hope

by stardustruby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gabriel & Dean Winchester Friendship - Relationship, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustruby/pseuds/stardustruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up one morning and, with Sam and Cas both gone, is stuck with Gabriel for the day.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean & Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a Tumblr post, posted by castiel-knight-of-hell.

When Dean woke up one morning in the bunker, he reached over to put his arm around Cas but found nothing but a cold side of the bed. He slowly opened his eyes, and pushed himself up with his arms to look around. Cas’s coat was gone, and it seemed like he had been gone awhile. It was already noon, and Dean sat up on the side of the bed. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, not ready for the day. He got up and went to the bathroom, taking a shower, and then putting on his robe. Cas wasn’t here to make fun of him about it.

When he walked out into the hallway, it was unusually quiet. Gabriel and Sam were usually running around causing chaos but there was nothing now. Dean looked down the hallways and saw nothing. He narrowed his eyes, and slowly walked down to the kitchen. Something was up.

When he got to the kitchen, he found Gabriel sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, and Sam’s laptop. Dean looked at him for a second before going to make his own coffee.

“In case you were wondering, Sammy and Cas took off for the day,” Gabe spoke up, not looking at Dean, just typing away. 

Dean stirred sugar into his coffee, and raised his eyebrows.

”Took off together? Where?”

“Something about dogs...?

Dean rolled his eyes as he sat down across from Gabriel.

Dogs. Sam and dogs. Cas and every damn animal. Sam was always asking for a dog, and Cas always wanted a cat, a guinea pig, a dog, everything. Just a few days ago, Sam came home from the store, freaking out like a overgrown child, taking about how he had found a dog shelter and Dean had to listen to “please, Dean, I swear he won’t go near the Impala,” and “he won’t go into your room!” before he went to the next room, leaving Cas to listen to his brother.

_”I guess it had some effect. Freaking great.”_

Dean rolled his eyes again at the thought, and took a sip of his coffee.

“I swear, they better not come back here with a dog or any animal. I don’t want some dog running around messing up the place.”

“I actually think a dog would be good for Sam.”

Dean looked over at Gabriel.

“Yeah, until it shits in the bunker somewhere.”

“Whatever you say...” Gabriel trailed off not really paying attention. 

Dean looked over the top of the computer.

“So since when does Sam let you use his computer, or, actually, since when do you take Sam’s computer?”

Gabriel looked up for a second, hesitating, and then looked back down to the computer.

“I had some things to do.”

“You, have things to do? Right, okay, seriously what are you doing?”

Dean stood up and sat next to Gabriel, grabbing the computer away from Gabriel who started grabbing for it.

“I knew it, I fucking knew it!” Dean shouted, jumping up with the computer still in his hands. Gabriel was looking up at him from the table.

“Doctor Sexy! I told Sam, I told him you were a fan! I knew ever since you put us in that damn show, you were fan!”

Dean laughed and looked back at the computer.

“How long have you been downloading this, you have every season,” he said, scrolling down, and then looking at Gabriel, who looked a bit embarrassed.

“For a few hours.”

“Damn, Gabriel,” Dean laughed again, and sat down next to Gabe.

"What are you going to do when Sam asks why there are 6 seasons of Doctor Sexy on is laptop?"

Gabriel reached into his pocket, and pulled out a flashdrive, smiling.

"I'm not stupid, Deanno."

Dean snorted and took another sip of his coffee.

“Hey, we could, you know, since Sam and Cas are gone for today, we would watch some..?” Dean asked, pointing towards the computer, not sure what Gabriel’s reaction was going to be.

To Dean’s surprised, Gabriel smiled.

“Sure, season one?”

"Hell yes."

Dean stood up and went to the fridge, grabbing a beer.

_”It’s not too early for this, right?”_

"I like season five better, honestly," Gabriel commented, his feet on the table.

"What?" Dean said, looking over at him from the island where he was opening his beer. "No way man, season one. Season one was the happy season."

"Happy?" Gabriel raised his eyebrows.

Dean shrugged, and rolled his eyes, opening a cabinet and grabbing a bag of chips. 

"Happier than the rest of the seasons. Shit was simple."

He grabbed Gabe a beer, too, and walked over to sit next to him, and clicked on the first episode of season one.

For the rest of the day, Dean and Gabriel sat at the kitchen table, Dean still in his robe, and Gabe in a pair of sweats and one of Sam’s old shirts, drinking beer and taking turns getting up to make sandwiches. They got through two whole seasons of Doctor Sexy, all the drama and the sex. By the time night came around, they were getting along like old friends. Dean hadn’t always liked the idea of his little brother with Gabriel. 

They were laughing at something one of the nurses had said when the kitchen door opened and both their brothers walked in. They all stopped at the same time, looking at each other. Dean had a beer bottle half way to his mouth, Gabriel’s mouth was wide open, Sam was holding something under his shirt. Cas was the only one who said something.

“Dean, are you still in your robe?”


	2. Sam & Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cas take off early one morning and bring back something to surprised their boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a Tumblr post, posted by castiel-knight-of-hell

Cas woke up early, and shut off his alarm. He sat up and looked over at Dean, laying on his stomach, sleeping peacefully. It was too early for him to be up.

Cas climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. When he walked back into the bedroom, he put on his coat, and went to Dean, putting a kiss on Dean’s temple, then walking out the door. He glanced at him on the way out. 

He met up with Sam at the bunker’s main room, where Sam was already to go, too.

“Are you sure we need to be up this early?”

Cas asked, trailing Sam to the garage where the Impala was parked. They climbed into the car, Sam driving.

“Yeah, I told them we would come in early, and feed the dogs.”

Sam had come home from the store a few days ago, almost running into the kitchen where Dean and Cas were sitting. He was trying to tell Dean about a dog shelter he had found, and how he wanted a dog, but, because Dean was Dean, he refused to listen to anything about animals, and left Cas with him. He and Sam had a two hour conversion about the shelter, Sam telling Cas what had happened. 

When Sam had walked into the shelter, the woman that owned it was there, and she showed Sam around, and Sam had told the woman that he was impressed with how clean the place was and how it was nice that there was a fairly large area for the dogs to run around in, something many shelters didn’t have. After awhile, the woman was had mentioned that she was the one who came in in the morning to take care of the dogs, but she was going out of town, and Sam volunteered, knowing this was his chance to be near the dogs since he knew Dean wouldn’t let one in the bunker.

Sam offered for Cas to go with him and he had jumped to the chance. Cas had decided himself that he wasn't going to say anything to Dean about it.

When they got to the shelter, they both walked in, and while Sam was talking to the night worker, telling him they would take care of the dogs this morning and giving them the slip the owner had given him, Cas went straight to the back. The dogs all started barking, and when Sam showed up next to Cas, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. Cas smiled, too, and looked all around.

“This is going to be great,” Sam said, excited. 

Starting off, feeding the dogs, the boys had to open the cages, and while Sam was filling the bowls, Cas would let the dogs outside. In the back of the shelter, there was a medium sized fenced in area that the dogs went. The night workers job was to clean that for the morning workers, and Sam could understand why the man was happy to get out of here.

Cas sat on the floor to open the first 5 cages, and a rush of dogs came towards him the moment they were opened. Cas was knocked back, and Sam rushed out of the room where he was getting the food when he heard Cas yell, only to find Cas laying on his back, the dogs all jumping on him and barking, making Cas laugh.

Sam laughed too, and took out his phone and snapped a picture of him surrounded by the dogs.

_”I’m sure Dean’s gonna LOVE that.”_

Cas finally sat up and managed to let the dogs outside, and Sam filled their bowls. They did this for the all the dogs, and all of them rushed to Cas, so happy to see a new face. Half way through, there was one dog who wouldn’t go outside, who would rather sit with Cas inside. It was a small chihuahua and terrier mix, it’s coat completely black, and had a blue collar around her neck.

Eventually, the dog went outside, but came in long before the rest, and went straight to Cas. Feeling guilty about putting her in her cage again, Cas let the dog stay out while he and Sam fed the rest of the dogs. 

After everything was done, Sam and Cas sat in front of the cages while the dog laid with her back hunches on the ground and front paws and head on Cas’s lap. Cas was staring down at her, and patting him absently.

“I want to keep her,” Cas said suddenly, surprising Sam, who was talking to one of the dogs in the cage next to him.

“You know we can’t though. Dean will have a fit," Sam stated simply, turning to Cas, sounding sad even talking about it.

“But loooook at her.”

“Cas, to get her home, we have to put her in the Impala. Even if Dean were to say yes, if we put her in there, there’s no way he would.”

Cas was silent for a moment, then stood up, the puppy in his arms. Sam stood up, too, and Cas started walking toward the door.

“Where are you going?”

Cas turned around for a second before pushing the front door open.

“Home. To talk to Dean.”

Sam rushed out the door after Cas, then running back in to leave a note for the next worker, then rushed back out. 

Cas was already in shotgun, the dog in the back seat, hind legs on the backseat, front legs on the middle console, standing there ready to go.

Sam climbed into the car and the dog wagged her tail, and Sam aromatically petted her.

“Cas, this isn’t going to work.”

“We can try, though,” Cas said, looking over at Sam.

“We do need to make a stop though,” Cas continued, looking out the window.

“Where?” Sam asked, starting the car and backing up.

“Pet store.”

\------------------------

Sam drove them to the nearest pet store, a few miles away, next to the Walmart that they shopped at for the bunker. They walked in, Cas carrying the puppy in his hands, and they bought a new food and water bowl, a new collar (Cas wanted a lighter blue one) and a leash. They bought puppy food, and a few chew toys. Sam was getting excited, helping pick everything out, and they must have looked like children, running around the store. 

By the time they left, it was dark, and they were half way to the bunker, the puppy asleep on Cas’s lap when Sam realized the most important part.

“What are we gonna name her, Cas?”

Cas was looking out the window and at Sam’s voice turned to look at him.

“I haven’t even thought about it...”

They sat in silence until they reached the bunker’s garage and Sam shut the car off.

“I’ll think of something later,” Cas said as they walked towards the garage door.

“Shit, Cas, here put the bag under your coat, it’s bigger. Give me the dog.”

They switched hands, both worried about Dean, and Sam placed the small dog under his coat, holding it awkwardly.

"We just need to get her to me and Gabe's room and we should be fine for awhile," Sam whispered and Cas nodded, but then grabbed Sam's arm, stopping them both.

“She needs water,’ Cas whispered. Sam nodded, so they both turned right instead of left, and walked into the kitchen.

To find both their brothers sitting at the kitchen table together, with beer bottles everywhere and Sam’s laptop. 

They all stared at each other for a moment before Cas spoke up.

“Dean, are you still in your robe?”

Dean looked down like he didn’t realize it and sat down his beer bottle.

“Um, yes.”

“And is that my laptop?” Sam raised his voice, glaring at Gabriel. 

Gabriel’s eyes went wide.

“Hey, we were bonding!” He shouted, and at that moment, the puppy under Sam’s coat started wagging it’s tail.

Dean looked at Sam weird.

“What’s going on with your co-” Dean stopped, and then glared up at Sam, stone faced.

“No.”

“But Dean-” 

“How many times do I have to-”

“It was my idea,” Cas jumped in. Everyone looked at Cas.

Cas took the bag out of his coat, and sat it on the table, and then took the now awake puppy from Sam. At the sight of new people, the puppy barked and wagged her tail more.

Everyone was looking at the puppy, and when Cas looked down to look at Dean, he could see his face had softened.

“What’s it’s name?” Dean said, in a soft voice.

“Her name is...” Cas trailed off, not sure what to say. He and Sam looked at each other, and then Cas looked back at Dean.

“Hope.”

Sam looked over at Cas and Cas nodded and repeated it.

“Her name is Hope.”

Everyone was still and then Dean stood up and walked forward a bit to Cas. He stood in front of him, and then looked at the puppy in his arms. He petted the top of the puppy’s head. Hope had her tongue sticking out and licked Dean’s hand. Dean stopped and then looked up at Cas, who looked nervous. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Fine.”

All at once, Sam jumped up and down, and Cas smiled. Sam gave a hug to Dean, repeating over and over how happy he was and then went over to Gabriel, happily kissing him and then having Gabe wrap his arms around him. 

Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean.

“We really thought you were going to say no.”

“Well,” Dean said, putting his hand on top of Hope’s head again, petting her, and dammit, even the puppy looked happier. He looked behind him at his little brother, who was practically glowing, and his new friend, who was looking like his brother like he was the most amazing thing in the world, and after today, Dean believed that's how Gabriel saw Sam. And then he back at Cas, who's eyes had lit up more than Dean had ever seen them, and it all made Dean really smile. He moved to Cas's side and put his arm around him, holding him close. “All of us need a little hope.”


End file.
